Reward token
A Reward token is received after guiding an NPC from Burgh de Rott to Paterdomus or vice versa through the Temple Trekking minigame. They can be exchanged by clicking the first option, Claim-reward. The Reward token awarded will be blue, yellow, or red depending on the follower chosen, route chosen, how well events were handled, and the amount of damage the follower took. Rewards The amount of the reward within a given type and colour varies by a factor of three, except in herbs where rounding down appears to apply (so for example 3.7 x 3 = 11.1 rounding gives 3 - 11), and XP where the range is a factor of 1.5 for blue, approximately 1.5 for yellow and approximately 1.25 for red. * Pure essence: blue - 50-150, yellow 70-210, red 100-300 * Bowstrings: blue - 30-90, yellow 40-120, red 70-210 * Silver bars: blue - 56-165, yellow 75-225, red 120-360 * Herbs: blue - 10-30 low herbs (Guam to Harralander), yellow 3-11 medium herbs (Ranarr to Kwuarm), red 2-7 high herbs (Snapdragon to Torstol) * Ore: blue - 7-21 iron, 14-42 coal, yellow 10-30 iron 20-60 coal, red 20-60 iron 40-120 coal * Watermelon seeds: blue - 2-6, yellow 4-12, red 5-15 * Raw sharks: blue 8-24, yellow 10-30, red 18-54 * XP tome: blue - 1100-1650, yellow 2035-3025 , red 4015-5005 The XP tome will be randomly selected among Agility, Firemaking, Fishing, Mining, Slayer, Thieving, and Woodcutting. Value rewards This is based on the mean value of the rewards, assuming a symmetrical distribution. No value is given for herbs, since the distribution of herbs is currently unknown. Non-XP rewards are given in coins, XP tome in XP. To make a decision it is necessary to value the XP, bear in mind any skills you are maxed in which may make a tome for that skill worthless for you, and the relative value of the different skills. The ratios between the various rewards are not constant across tiers, so the decision for one colour tier may not be the same as for others, although there is a good chance it will be. This table shows the max reward possible on any trek for each item. *Blue token 10-30 low herbs, Yellow token 3-11 medium herbs, Red token 2-7 high herbs. Trivia * The rewards dialogue uses "Xp" which is how "XP" comes out in the Runescape chat bar. * The icon for the silver bar rewards is a bronze bar. * Reward tokens used to be unstackable in the bank. * Any reward tokens not used before the revamp of Temple Trekking still exist in the game as discontinued items. Even though they were given the same coding as the new reward token, the old ones are still unstackable. *Reward tokens can be deposited and stacked with multiples (corresponding to their colour, and tier) in the bank; they can also be stacked in the bank if the player completes the Temple Trekking/Burgh de Rott Ramble minigame, with a full inventory upon arrival of destination. Category:Minigame items